


tempting fate

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: this requested prompt was zen with "when it rains/snows/storms"
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: prompts to keep egg going [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	tempting fate

You saw him almost every day. Your bus route must have gone along his jogging path as you frequently saw him outside running, sometimes multiple times a day. It was hard not to take notice of him with his long silver hair.

And this morning was no exception. As the bus drove along, you saw him jogging as usual. Your eyes couldn’t help but follow his form. A little eye candy never hurt. But then he glanced towards the bus and it almost seemed like he noticed you. But that was surely not the case. The bus easily passed him, of course, and you were off for another boring day of well, life.

When it came time to leave, to head out on the return bus, a storm had started. The rain came heavily and without much warning as the skies had previously been clear. Many of the other riders had obviously been caught by surprise by the storm as nearly everyone was drenched. But the bus wasn’t overcrowded, thankfully, and you were able to nab a seat for yourself. You were zoning out on the ride home when you felt someone sit next to you. You glanced up and were surprised to see… Him! The man you’d seen jogging almost every day. Who could possibly be the most gorgeous man in existence. Who was now sitting next to you, looking at you, with a smile forming on his perfect face.

“Do I know you? I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

You rolled your eyes at the obvious line then remembered how he’d almost seen you that morning. “Um, no. You don’t know me.”

“But you know me. I can tell when fans recognize me,” he said, with no small amount of boasting in his voice.

“Fans?” you asked. Sure, he was handsome but you weren’t sure you were his fan.

“Of course! Aren’t you a fan of my shows? You seemed like you knew me when you saw me.”

You remained confused. “Shows? Are you an actor?”

He seemed disappointed at your apparent lack of knowledge about his career. “You don’t know me from my shows. I’m an actor. Mostly musicals on stage. Maybe you’re not a fan but you really looked like you recognized me.”

You felt your cheeks grow warm. “I take this bus every day. I’ve seen you running before. Sorry that I didn’t know you were an actor.”

That cheered him up a bit. He really wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was kind of a relief from a lot of people who felt the need to guard everything. “Oh maybe I’ve seen you when I run, then! Wouldn’t that be a funny story? Fated lovers meeting eyes completely by chance in their everyday routines?”

Okay, you were definitely blushing now. “That sounds like a lot of love stories already,” you said.

“Mm. Maybe. But it can’t happen that often in real life, right? I’m not one to tempt fate. We met for a reason.” Oh, he was smooth. His lines were over the top and painfully cheesy but he was just so… sincere about it.

“I hate to disappoint but there’s no hidden meaning. I take this bus every day and I assume when it rains you take it since it probably goes near your home. I don’t think fate intervened.” Besides, fate would never put you with a man like him.

“I think so. Maybe I’m Fate and I saw you sitting here and not paying attention and wanted to meet you so I did. So it really was Fate’s plan.” He smiled and you wanted to melt. “So let’s not tempt fate and go out sometime.”

You grinned. He’d just said he was Fate. “Maybe I like tempting Fate,” you replied knowingly. He took your hand and held it the rest of the bus ride home.


End file.
